Unexpected Responses
by lilywhite79
Summary: Kirk realises that frustration is not all he feels towards his First Officer, but how will Spock respond? Summaries are not my strong point - Kirk/Spock SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi all, like many others I am brand new to this fandom, (in fact it's the first ime I've written anything in a few years) but the film and characterisations of Kirk and Spock have got under my skin and this idea has been playing around in my head for a while and I couldn't resist writing it down. I know very little about Trek Canon but am trying to get things as accurate as possible - any mistakes please let me know!

Obviously the characters are not mine, they belong to Gene Roddenberry and JJ Abrams, I'm just having a little bit of fun with them :)

Rating may go up as the story progresses - please let me know if you think I have set it wrong!

Oh and one final warning this is SLASH, please do not read if it is not your thing :)

_Unexpected Responses._

_Chapter One._

James T Kirk relaxed into his chair on the bridge of the USS Enterprise, watching the stars flow past with a feeling of contentment.

"Take her up to warp 3 Sulu," he requested, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Yes Captain," was the response from the young helmsman, followed by a discreet but evident increase of speed from the Starship.

This is what Kirk loved the most, being surrounded by space, not knowing what was waiting for him out there, what the next mission would lead to. He could not believe how fortunate he was.

"Captain, is there a particular reason for the increase in our warp speed?"

Jim turned, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes at the sound of his First Officer's smooth, level voice, which seemed to be grating on him more and more in recent days.

"Not really," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "Just thought it would be good to stretch her legs a bit."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the nonchalance in his Captain's tone. "Then surely it would be best to keep a steady pace on route to our rendezvous with the Elasian representatives at Starbase 302, we are not expected for another 4.4 days."

"Point taken Mr Spock." Kirk's reply came through slightly gritted teeth, although he did not order Sulu to alter the speed of the ship.

"And Captain?"

"Yes Spock?"

"I'm sure you are aware that neither the USS Enterprise nor any other Starfleet ship has any form of legs."

Kirk sighed, "Term of phrase Spock as I am sure you are aware."

Spock allowed himself a small upturn of his lips that no one else on the bridge noticed; they were all too busy acting like they were ignoring the current conversation. There was a part of him that did enjoy learning human metaphors which appeared to make no logical sense.

"I will recall the information for future use."

Jim Kirk shook his head in despair, a feeling of frustration beginning to rise in his chest, something he was beginning to experience more and more in recent days. He knew he had made the correct choice for his First Officer, he needed someone to balance his own impulsiveness, he was well aware of that. He also knew that Spock could not help his inquisitive logical attitude…..but _sometimes_……just sometimes, he just didn't know whether to shake him…..hit him…or….Kirk froze involuntarily, his hands gripping the arms of his chair………kiss him? Was he really about to think about_ kissing_ Spock? He hid a smirk; yeah, right of course he was. He really needed to get some more sleep, or to get laid.

******************************

Later that day, soon after the main crew had finished their shift, Jim made his way towards Spock's quarters. Typically he had forgotten some paperwork that needed to be registered by midnight with Starfleet and required both his and Spock's approval. He did his best as Captain, he really did, but sometimes the _necessary_ things slipped his mind in favour of the interesting responsibilities captaincy brought him.

He requested and received entry to Spock's quarters and hesitated when he met the sight of the Vulcan sitting crossed legged on his bed clearly meditating, he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding at the sight of the peaceful looking male. Kirk marvelled at the control and calm emanating from the man.

Even as he stood there thinking, Spock's eyes opened. He hadn't been in a deep meditation, he was aware that there were documents that had to be sent to Starfleet with a matter of urgency and had been considering how long it would be until the Captain appeared with them.

He rose gracefully from his position on the bed looking curiously at the expression on Kirk's face.

"May I help you Captain?"

Kirk shook himself mentally, holding the paperwork out to Spock, "Um, yeah, these need signing, and I have to get them to Starfleet by tonight."

"Curious, we normally have at least 14 days to return information such as this," Spock said as he flicked through the documents before turning round and signing them, leaving them on the table as he turned back to face Kirk.

Jim bristled slightly, "We did, they had been put to one side due to the necessary overhaul of Deck 6 and I only remembered them today."

Spock shook his head slowly from side to side, "Captain, we really need to prove we are running the

Enterprise effectively, this isn't going to help."

Kirk felt the tension in his body grow stronger at the disapproving tone to Spock's voice. "I am aware of that as Captain, thank you Spock."

Spock nodded, "It is my duty as your First Officer to inform you of any concerns I may have."

Kirk's fists clenched at the matter of fact tone to Spock's voice and closed the distance between them. "I am aware of your duties, thank you."

Spock looked surprised at the hostile look on Kirk's face, also noticing something else he couldn't identify lurking in the depths of the human's blue eyes.

"I was merely…" He began to justify his response; however the rest of his sentence did not register with Kirk. Jim knew he was on the verge of being late in returning the paperwork and he really didn't have the time or patience for another of Spock's lectures. Not completely aware of what he was doing, but before he was able to stop himself, he moved even closer into the Vulcan's personal space, his hands reaching up to pull Spock's lips harshly down against his own.

For a few seconds neither of them moved.

Kirk could not believe what he had just initiated, but now he was there, lips pressed firmly against his First Officer's he couldn't resist pursuing the kiss, his mouth moving slowly against Spock's.

Spock was frozen; arms limp by his sides, unable to move a single muscle at the most illogical behaviour from his Captain. He did not know what to do as he felt Kirk's lips begin to caress his own, his tongue flicking out to lick gently at the Vulcan's, making Spock let out an involuntary gasp of surprise. Jim was quick to take advantage of this, sliding his tongue into the hot cavern of Spock's mouth, pressing against his tongue, caressing slowly around his mouth as he tried to deepen the kiss.

Kirk couldn't believe the sensations coursing through his body; maybe his subconscious _had_ been thinking about kissing Spock. His hands tightened their grip in Spock's silky dark hair trying to pull himself further into the almost sinfully hot mouth of the Vulcan……

…….. It slowly seeped into Kirk's increasingly lust addled brain that this was still completely one sided and he was receiving no response from Spock.

With a shocked gasp, reality hit him full on and he pulled away.

"Shit, Spock, look, I'm……I mean, I'm…I'll leave you in peace." He stuttered unable to look directly at his First Officer. He leaned past the still motionless Vulcan, grabbed his paperwork from the table and left the room without looking back.

Spock stood watching the closed doors to his quarters for several minutes after Kirk's abrupt departure. One hand pressed against his chest, his normally logical mind unable to comprehend why his diaphragm was rising and falling more rapidly than usual and why the thud from his heartbeat on the right side of his torso where it lay was at an elevated level, even as he ran a wondering finger from his other hand over his still tingling lips.....


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to those who took the time to review – I've tried to take on board people's comments however my mind has a habit of running away with me – writing these two is proving a bit of a challenge – but an enjoyable one! **

_Chapter Two._

The following morning Spock took up at his normal position on the bridge. He had found the need to meditate for longer than usual the previous night due to a wide array of unexplained emotions swirling through his normally organised mind - surprise, indignance, anger – but also his shock at his own lack of reaction. He knew it would take time to discover a logical explanation for what had occurred but as ever his feelings on the matter remained locked inside his calm exterior. He had decided through the course of this meditation not to let the Captain's temporary leave of his senses affect his ability to fulfil his duties and to give himself time to reach a rational conclusion.

He turned at the sound of the doors to the bridge swishing open and Jim Kirk striding through them, the Vulcan instantly noting that the Captain looked tired and had hesitated briefly on catching sight of Spock.

Kirk was also trying not to dwell on the events of the previous evening. After departing Spock's quarters he had made his way swiftly through the Enterprise depositing his work as necessary before returning to his own rooms for what had turned out to be a restless night.

Finally realising he was not going to get anymore sleep he had stumbled to the shower telling himself firmly to get over this apparent sudden fascination with his First Officer. However, even as he tried to convince himself of this his mind insisted on remembering the heat of Spock's mouth. He turned the water to cold as his body reacted, and gasped as the ice cold water sluiced down his body. He dressed slowly and took several deep breaths before making his way to the bridge, striding onto it with a confidence he wasn't feeling, and after the briefest of hesitations set about greeting his crew in what was his customary morning routine, going up to each of them in turn, checking that the handover from the night crew had gone smoothly.

As he reached Spock's post he warily clapped a gentle hand on his blue clad shoulder to gain his attention from the systems he was checking through, plastering on what he hoped was a professional, friendly smile.

"Everything functioning properly Spock?"

"Everything is as normal Captain, nothing to report," Spock replied in a neutral tone.

"Good, good," Jim's voice trailed off as, relieved to have that part of his morning over and done with, he moved away to continue round the bridge, completely unaware that Spock's dark eyes followed him as he moved away, a slight veil of confusion present in their depths.

Spock had felt something from Kirk's touch. A sense of anxiety at the forefront masking something buried much deeper, so deep that it was possible his Captain was not even fully aware of it. Spock found it difficult to put a name to the sensation and was uncomfortable at the thought of being able to telepathically glean anything from his Captain, as he had never been able to before. He knew that this would have to be added to his list of things to meditate over as soon as the opportunity arose.

***********************************

Throughout the course of the day Kirk kept what he had felt was a respectful distance from Spock whenever possible, aware that the Vulcan was even quieter than normal, unaware that it was due to his brief touch that morning. After pushing dinner around his plate for too long prompting comment from Bones about his sudden loss in appetite Kirk decided he had to clear the air, that even though he wondered if Spock was aware of the need, _he_ did, desperate to try and regain a grip on his sanity.

Spock felt a strange sensation of relief at the sound of Jim's request for entry to his quarters. He had been deep in thought, still trying to rationalise what had occurred between them. The connection he had felt from his Captain earlier that day had added further confusion to his thoughts, even as he tried to work his way through them in an orderly manner. Why had he suddenly been able to sense the Captain's feelings? It wasn't the first time he had sensed something from another by touch, but Spock was convinced that this was somehow related to the previous evening.

He was also finding himself troubled by another theory which was becoming increasingly likely to his mind. He was wondering if his human side had come to the forefront when Kirk had approached him, freezing him in place as the two sides of him had battled with what to do, the Captain making the decision for him by leaving before Spock could decide how to react....

Jim stepped cautiously over the threshold to meet the sight of the Vulcan sitting by one of the round windows watching the stars fly continuously by. He found himself hit by a powerful recollection of how it had felt to slide his tongue along Spock's, the softness of his lips and it felt like the equivalent to a powerful kick in the gut.

Spock turned, the calmness in his eyes causing Kirk to swallow hard and try desperately to get his mind back on the matter at hand.

"You wanted me Captain?" Spock was obviously unaware of the power of his words as another jolt raced through Jim's body.

"Ahem, well, yes," Kirk stopped and sighed running a hand through his hair, frustrated by his apparent inability to say what he needed to around his First Officer and started again.

"I came to apologise," he blurted out quickly.

"If this is regarding yesterday evening please do not concern yourself with the matter further Captain," responded Spock.

"Unfortunately I am Spock, I crossed a line. I was completely out of order and I'm sorry," Jim ran his tongue over his dry lips.

"The matter is not of importance," said Spock, "It is giving me cause to meditate, but I am finding some part of me was not completely surprised," he said, one eyebrow raised. This was one decision he had reached early in his thought process. Indeed it wasn't the Captain's actions causing him concern, more his own.

"You weren't?" Kirk looked stunned, was he that transparent?

"No Captain, it is a well known fact that you are an emotionally driven person and it appears as though your emotions were reacting illogically last night."

Kirk shook his head unable to resist a small smile of his own at the humour he could derive from Spock's chosen words.

"I'm human Spock."

"I am more than aware of that; however you seem more emotional than most other humans I have encountered." It was this characteristic of Kirk which had helped Spock reconcile the Captain's actions, he may have only been First Officer of the Enterprise for a matter of months but he accepted that Jim Kirk relied on instinct. The intriguing point for Spock in this was that he was generally correct with his judgement……..

Spock cocked his head to one side as he continued. "I am curious about one thing though?"

"Yes?"

"This morning, on the bridge, I felt something when you touched my shoulder."

Kirk looked warily at his colleague. "In what way?"

"A sense of anxiety emanating from you."

Kirk visibly relaxed. "I admit I was concerned about seeing you and your reaction this morning, some of that has remained which is why I am here."

Spock nodded, "You have confirmed my thinking, however I must stress to you that it is most unusual to feel that kind of connection, especially as I felt something else as well, something I am finding hard to describe as it was buried quite deeply, the best word I can think of on reflection is a yearning?"

He looked expectantly at Kirk, expecting his Captain to provide a reasonable answer.

Kirk gulped feeling a flush creeping up his cheeks.

"You must have been mistaken."

"I can assure you Captain that that is most unlikely. "

Jim's mind was whirling, knowing he had to reply but unsure of how best to change the subject, and as quickly as possible.

"Please do not let it concern you further Spock, my intention in coming here was to ensure there was no awkwardness between us and with that resolved I think it is unlikely you should feel anything from me in future."

"That does seem a valid point," Spock couldn't help somewhat dissatisfied as, although it was a sound response, it did not determine why the initial connection had occurred.

Kirk smiled, "Good. Well I guess I had best be going and get some rest, we are gaining good time on reaching our rendezvous point," he said trying to bring a professional tone back to the conversation.

Spock nodded, "Thank you for coming to me, it has been worthwhile I feel."

"I agree. Goodnight Spock," Kirk smiled, still not managing to meet Spock's eyes before turning and for the second night running leaving the room with his First Officer watching the space vacated by him, knowing another night of deep mediation was upon him.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As ever thank you to those who have taken the time to review this – it is greatly appreciated, and I do try to take notice of people's comments. This has taken a bit longer to post than I had hoped as the story seems to be heading in a slightly different direction to what I had originally intended!

_Chapter Three_

Spock withdrew from his meditation slowly; regretful he did not have longer than the eight hours the previous evening had allowed him, letting out a sharp exhale of breath as he did so. Two days had passed since the Captain had kissed him, somehow sending his ordered mind revolving in ways he was not used to and was still having difficulty in coming to terms with. His efforts to meditate were proving harder than he was accustomed to, as deeply as he tried to concentrate the feel of Kirk's lips pressing insistently against his own trying to illicit a response returned time and time again. He was beginning to come to the conclusion that there was a distinct possibility he should have responded, should have taken the opportunity to satisfy what was obviously a curiosity.

It was not helping the matter that he was still extremely aware of Kirk; in ways he had not been prior. He had noticed that since their conversation on the issue the Captain had refrained from making contact with him as much as possible, but whenever they had accidently brushed against one another Spock had felt another glimpse of the yearning emanating from the human, if anything it was more pronounced than it had been initially. He was also experiencing unusual sensations of his own, which when deliberated upon appeared to reflect those he sensed from Kirk. In his short relationship with Lieutenant Uhura Spock had never felt anything such as this, one of the reasons the relationship had come to an abrupt end when Nyota had found someone who was more her emotional equal. He had not held any regret over this matter especially as he had retained her close friendship, something he had found he valued to a much greater extent.

After a routine morning a relief crew was brought in so the main crew could have an afternoon's rest due to their increasing proximity to their destination. Spock knew he had to confront the fact that what had happened between himself and his senior officer was affecting him before they reached the Starbase so he would be at full potential for the duration of the mission and with time running short he had to take this opportunity.

With this in mind he made his way towards Kirk's private quarters.

**********************************

Kirk was sitting with his back to his desk, swinging slowly back and forth in his chair, deep in thought, his mind firmly focused on his First Officer. He knew he could not continue like this, he was afraid to go too close to the Vulcan in case he was able to detect how he was feeling. He was refusing to admit to himself that he was attracted to Spock but as time passed it was harder and harder to deny. He was still unsure where these feelings had originated from, when frustration had turned into attraction…….or had he actually been frustrated due to the attraction…..his mind was working in unhelpful circles.

He sighed; the other thing bothering him was Spock's lack of anger or disgust at his actions. He knew Vulcan's were adept at keeping their emotions concealed, but having managed to provoke Spock into an emotional response previously he couldn't help thinking that surely his kiss could be seen as provocation and there should have been some adverse reaction? He had thought he would have repulsed the Vulcan, ok, there had been no response but neither had he been pushed away.

He almost regretted not pursuing the kiss, a flash of heat filling his body at the memory, still fresh in his mind. He was aware that Vulcan's had a higher body temperature than humans and he groaned as his mind wandered to consider how hot the rest of Spock's body would feel pressed against his own. Sadly he knew that he had probably missed his one opportunity to find out.

He was shaken from his reverie by the call sign requesting entry to his quarters, recognising the insignia as Spock's. Confirming permission for Spock to enter he took a deep breath and swung the chair round to face the door, an expectant look on his face.

"Captain I am sorry to disturb you," Spock said upon entering.

Kirk waved away the Vulcan's apology.

"You aren't disturbing me, I was just thinking." He smiled at Spock doing his best to disguise his feelings. "Is something bothering you?"

"Actually it is, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

Noticing an increased flush of pale translucent green rising on Spock's cheeks Kirk stood and walked round his desk to rest against it, facing his uncomfortable looking First Officer.

"If I can help you know I will," Kirk spoke in a gentler tone noticing how awkward his normally composed First Officer was looking.

"It is in regard to the other day, in relation to our encounter."

Kirk swallowed hard, he had known that this hadn't gone away, although he was surprised to hear Spock refer to it as a joint issue.

"I thought we had discussed this," he responded quietly, looking down at the floor, beginning to feel uneasy.

"We had, and I had thought the matter concluded. However I can still sense your emotions when we come into contact and I am still unable to deduce exactly what they are." Spock couldn't help a note of frustration entering his voice, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by his superior officer.

Kirk began to speak, but closed his mouth when Spock raised his hand to silence him.

"Please Captain, let me continue, I am finding this subject matter most," he paused, "complex?"

Kirk nodded and waited patiently for the Vulcan to carry on, unsure where this was leading but starting to feel a now familiar burn beginning to take up residence in his belly.

"This feeling I sense from you, I seem to be experiencing something similar myself, but I cannot put a name to it."

Kirks mouth went dry at Spock's words, not completely believing what he was hearing. "Can you describe it?" He rasped.

Spock met his eyes their cool darkness mingling with deep blue depths.

"It is as I tried to explain to you previously, it is like a yearning, or another way to explain it would be as though craving for something," Spock faltered, "I really am uncertain."

Kirk stood up straight and moved closer to Spock, his heart beating faster as he whispered, "Do you think it could be termed as desire?"

Spock hesitated as he mulled over the concept.

"Desire." He repeated. A statement more than a question, murmured to himself.

"Yes, desire," Kirk said in the same soft tone inching slowly closer to the Vulcan, noticing the flush on his cheeks grow a darker green with fascination.

"For example do you think you would you like me to touch you?" Kirk demonstrated by softly running his fingers up Spock's clothed arm, his eyes on Spock's the whole time.

When he received no response apart from an almost unnoticeable hitch in Spock's breathing he continued, "Or maybe kiss you?" and placed a soft kiss on the pulse in Spock's neck.

He then moved back, knowing that this would be unusual conduct for the Vulcan, studying his face and watching as a struggle of ideas played across it.

"Yes, yes I think I would find that most agreeable." Spock finally said as he stepped into the space Kirk had just moved out of, looking at him expectantly.

Kirk took a deep breath, placed his hand at the back of Spock's neck and slowly moved closer to the Vulcan once again. His heart was pounding as his gaze fell onto Spock's lips, leaning in before pulling back at the last second, amused to hear an impatient breath emitted from the lips he was watching so intently.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Spock nodded in acquiescence, confused at his inability to find words with the Captain's lips so close to his own.

Closing his eyes Kirk allowed his lips to meet Spock's in a soft caress, groaning quietly when this time Spock responded by parting his lips in an invitation which Kirk accepted, angling his head to deepen the kiss. His mind spun as their tongues moved, pressing, twisting, sliding together, the sensations flowing through his body were incredible. As if instinct was guiding them, the two Starfleet officers moved closer to each other eliciting another moan from Kirk as he came in contact with the heat of Spock's body.

The intense heat Kirk could feel radiating from Spock's body made him reluctantly pull away, ending the kiss, trying to catch his breath as he watched the Vulcan. Spock's chest was visibly heaving, as he processed what was happening. As much as Jim was finding this experience strange, new and - if he was completely honest – exciting, he knew it must be much harder for the other to comprehend.

"Ok?" He asked, his now dark blue eyes searching the Vulcan's features.

Spock met his gaze, "Yes, I am fine, if that does justice to how I am currently feeling."

Kirk simply smiled, a strange feeling of pride rising in his chest at being responsible for making Spock admit to feeling in this way.

"Can I please show you something?" Spock asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Of course," responded Jim, curiously.

Spock took hold of his Captain's hand, trying not to react as a new wave of what he now knew as desire flowed through him. He raised it, so that the palm was facing him, fingers splayed apart.

Kirk didn't move a muscle, his expression inquisitive.

"Vulcan's have a different way to showing affection to humans, it is meant in a similar expression to a human kiss" he explained as he took his own second and third fingers and ran the pads of his corresponding fingers down Kirk's, his eyelids fluttering closed at the sensation.

For the first time Kirk had a glimpse of the connection Spock had been referring to feeling a slight spark as their fingers connected, a warm feeling filling him at the contact. He felt extremely privileged to be sharing this with Spock, knowing this must mean a lot to the private quiet man in front of him. An idea crept into his mind and he moved to bring his lips back against Spock's whilst continuing to run his fingers against the Vulcan's.

Neither of them had ever known anything quite so erotic, standing there in the Captain's quarters, hands, lips and tongues entwined. They could both feel the heat building between them, radiating from their bodies as they continued their exploration of each other. As the tension between them built Jim couldn't bear the small distance between them any longer and placed his free hand onto the small of Spock's back, pressing their bodies flush against each other, causing a sharp intake of breath from the other at the increased contact, which he willingly swallowed into his kiss.

They were suddenly interrupted by the soft tones of one of the relief officers on the Bridge. "Captain, the transmission you have been waiting for has arrived."

The two senior officers broke apart from each other as if they had been burnt, facing each other, their mutual desire still blazing between them.

"Captain, do you copy?" The voice sounded slightly exasperated.

Maintaining eye contact with Spock, taking in his swollen lips and slightly dazed expression, Jim responded.

"Message received, I'm on my way." Kirk did his best to sound casual and as unflustered as possible.

"I have to go," he said regretfully, "but I get the distinct impression we need to talk and with our rendezvous growing nearer time is short."

Spock nodded slowly, "I concur Captain, on all points."

"Will you meet me for dinner here this evening?"

"I find your request most acceptable Captain, I shall see you then." An air of professionalism was starting to return to Spock's manner.

Kirk smiled, "I look forward to it," he said before turning and heading for the door.

He paused on the threshold, looking back over his shoulder.

"And Spock, with what appears to be happening between us, please call me Jim when we are off duty, your insistence with calling me Captain feels most……peculiar."

"As you wish…..Jim."

Kirk pressed the button to release the door, hurrying to the Bridge, smoothing down his hair on the way, trying his best to not look as though he had been on the verge of ravishing his First Officer.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter has taken much longer than I had hoped! I promise there is more to this story than them sneaking around in each other's rooms as well – starting in the next chapter ;) Thanks to all those who took the time to review, I'm glad you are enjoying :).**

Chapter 4.

Dinner. Why on earth had he suggested dinner? Kirk paced around his quarters like a nervous teenager. It felt like a date, and he was feeling almost ridiculously anxious. He was still struggling to comprehend what was happening, where these feelings had come from but also the fact that they appeared to be shared by Spock. His First Officer currently did not appear to be acting traditionally Vulcan, as he was definitely more emotive than Kirk had realised, he smirked at the thought of being the one to bring out Spock's human side. He marvelled at the control the other must have to be able to keep control of his feelings and a tiny shiver rippled down his spine at the thought of bearing witness to the Vulcan losing even some of that control.

He groaned and tried to think about something else, still slightly uneasy that thinking about Spock in such a way was arousing to him. They may have kissed but he had no idea where it was leading from here - where he wanted it to lead, if he wanted it to lead anywhere at all - and what about Spock? What were his thoughts on it all? He was well practiced at keeping his emotions hidden and in this circumstance this was distinctly to Kirk's disadvantage.

He tugged nervously at the bottom of the black sweatshirt he was wearing, Starfleet didn't exactly offer a great variety of outfits and this was the best he could think of. He walked over to the replicator, his fingers moving easily over the controls as he tried to decide what his vegetarian dinner companion would be likely to prefer. After a few moments of scrolling through some delicacies which Jim thought sounded simply disgusting he decided to wait and let Spock make the decision himself, jumping at the sound of the Vulcan requesting entry to his quarters.

Spock entered the room and looked around in surprise at what he saw.

Jim had dimmed the lights and set the small table to the right of the room for dinner for two, right down to a candle, its flame flickering gently.

"Captain I am sure you are aware you should not have open flames in enclosed spaces, they are a distinct fire hazard."

Kirk had to fight back a laugh, of all the things to notice and comment on Spock had to choose the candle.

"Relax Spock, it's not a real candle, it's an imitation, it just looks like a real flame, see?" Jim demonstrated by holding one of his fingers to the flame proving it held no danger.

"Fascinating," proclaimed Spock as Kirk moved his hand away, a small smile playing on the human's lips; the Vulcan was a master at ice breaking without even knowing it.

"Are the lights to your room malfunctioning, Captain?"

Kirk turned to face Spock, noticing the confusion on his face, this time unable to hold back the laugh bubbling inside him at the query.

"No, not at all Spock, I was just trying to create a pleasant atmosphere, it's something we humans like to do, and please my name is Jim."

Noticing Spock about to pursue the topic further and not wishing to go into more detail, Kirk cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"I thought it would be best if we made our own dinner selections, I know your tastes are somewhat different to mine and I have to admit I did not know what to choose."

Spock nodded, "Thank you Cap……Jim, I did not expect you to make such a decision on my behalf anyway."

After making their selections they sat at the small table, both concentrating intently on the food in front of them, conversation at a minimum.

Jim shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the silence, watching the other eat. His own fork was frozen unknowingly in his hand, admiring the way Spock appeared to have a complete lack of nerves regarding the situation and was apparently immune to the tension in the air which was all too evident to Kirk.

Feeling the need to break the silence he thought desperately for something to say.

"So, um, I assume there have been no further difficulties in getting the data reports sent nightly to Starfleet?" The words sounding pretty lame even to his own ears.

Spock raised his head with something akin to amusement shining in his dark eyes.

"Captain, I'm sure if all you wished to discuss were data reports we wouldn't be sitting eating at a table lit by imitation candle light in the privacy of your quarters."

Jim's jaw dropped and he stared at Spock open mouthed, he had thought the date like conditions had gone unnoticed by the Vulcan from his earlier comments, he was obviously mistaken, but who would have thought Spock could be so _dry_ about it.

"I, um," he could feel a prickly blush making it's way up his neck, and then suddenly he found himself rambling, "I didn't know where to start, I mean what is this? Where has it come from? Where is it going? Is it going anywhere? Christ does either of us even know where anything goes, I mean……"

He broke off wondering where the hell the normal eloquence to his speech had disappeared to.

One corner of Spock's mouth rose, a sign Kirk was beginning to recognise as the Vulcan equivalent of a smile.

I can assure you I wish I could provide you with answers to some, if not all of your questions, but I am afraid that you are simply voicing the same thoughts as those which are causing me a great deal of meditation, and to no avail."

Kirk sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand before leaning on it against the table.

"Ok, so how do we even begin to work this thing out?"

"I do not know…Jim." Kirk smiled at Spock calling him by his first name and relaxed his posture, only just realising how tense he had become.

"When I kissed you the other night, I didn't even know I was going to," Kirk admitted, "but once I had started I didn't want to stop, something about it just felt_ right_."

Spock interrupted, "My thoughts on that evening are inclining towards the opinion that you shouldn't have stopped."

"But you weren't responding, I..." Kirk blustered, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"I had never found myself in such a situation before, I did not know how to respond, and I felt a confliction in what to do, a confliction finally resolved earlier today."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning since our meeting earlier today, which I found most acceptable, I have managed to reach the conclusion that having been given the opportunity I would have responded to your endeavours on that previous evening."

Kirk closed his eyes briefly as he took a deep breath, "So what is this between us?"

"I do not believe I have a name for it Jim," even Spock was surprised at how easily the Captain's first name was slipping from his lips. "I have never come across emotions like this before and I am unable to process their meaning clearly, all I can say to you is I feel a growing affection towards you."

"And I you," Jim responded, unthinkingly stretching his hand across the table to take Spock's in his own.

He had intended it as the simple human gesture that it was, but it caused Spock's eyelids to flicker, his fingers moving to entwine with Kirk's. They stayed like that for several minutes, the only contact between them the slip and slide of the fingers on their left hands. Kirk studied how different caresses and strokes brought about variations to Spock's subtle reactions. He felt his arousal growing as Spock's lips parted to allow a long exhale of breath when his fingertips made a trail over the back of the Vulcan's hand.

Reluctantly Jim pulled his fingers free; as much as watching Spock react to him was exhilarating he knew it wasn't helping to solve anything for either of them.

"Ok, so we don't have a name for whatever this is, but is it going somewhere?" Noticing the confusion on Spock's face at his choice of expression he continued, "I mean do you see this progressing as a relationship?"

"Vulcans take any form of relationship seriously Jim and this would certainly not be seen as a logical relationship for any Vulcan male to enter into."

Kirk couldn't help laughing gently, "There's a shocker," he said dryly.

Spock continued, "However it is not unheard of, sometimes it is not possible to choose who you form a bond with, and that is what I am discovering with you."

Jim sat quietly, not knowing how to respond, this was such _alien_ territory for him in so many ways, he rarely did relationships, let alone discussions on how he felt about another, yet here he was doing just that and with Spock, of all people. The universe certainly worked in mysterious ways.

"So do we just take this step by step and see where it leads?"

"It appears to be the only sensible thing we can do."

"Well we could just get down to it?" Kirk tilted his head to one side and winked at the Vulcan.

Spock noticeably tensed, "Captain, Vulcan's certainly do not enter into _that_ kind of relationship lightly."

Kirk threw the Vulcan a teasing grin as his confidence began to return, this was more familiar turf for him.

"Ah, but you are only half Vulcan Mr Spock, I'm sure there is another side buried deep inside of you just waiting to be unleashed," Jim stood and walked around the table so that he was standing over his First Officer an infuriating smirk now playing at his lips.

Spock rose from his chair and matched Kirk's stance, "There is a reason that Vulcans, even half Vulcans have to maintain a strong grip on their emotions," he said lowly.

Kirk felt a momentarily flicker of fear which almost immediately turned into a frisson of excitement, all the time marvelling at the control shining from Spock's eyes. He swallowed hard.

"If you are trying to warn me off, that is definitely the wrong way to go about it," He rasped.

"I am just trying to advise you of what could be involved should this relationship progress," Spock replied levelly.

"I'll take my chances," Jim said his voice still rough. His mind was reeling as, unable to resist, he slowly ran a hand down Spock's chest, feeling the hard angles beneath the fabric.

"There is so much I want to do to you, with you," He said, unable to keep his growing need from his voice, looking up as a hot Vulcan hand took a hold of his wrist to prevent it moving lower, watching the faint green blush spread across the Vulcan's skin.

"We will have plenty of time once our duties with the Elasian envoy have been fulfilled." Spock's voice was quiet, and frustratingly for Kirk, still betrayed no emotion. He grasped the other's wrist tighter as Kirk tried to tug it out of the Vulcan's grip. "Please Jim, do not make this difficult for either of us, the time is not right and as you have said this is something to be taken slowly. I do not want to mislead you into thinking I am willing or able to do otherwise."

Kirk nodded, the liaison with the Elasians was something he had been looking forward to since the Enterprise had been requested to make the rendezvous, however he was beginning to wish their arrival at their destination was not quite so imminent. His shoulders sagged with defeat as he said, "Is there a possibility that you are ever wrong?" He said, his tone frustrated but his eyes alight with humour.

"Being that all my thinking is done on a logical and balanced basis I would have to conclude that that is not a possibility." The corners of Spock's mouth twitched into the widest smile Kirk had seen yet, making the human laugh and shake his head in mock despair watching as Spock's dark eyes studied his face intently.

"Jim, please understand it is most difficult for me to express my feelings towards you in a manner I would like to."

The human responded by taking the other's hand in his own, squeezing it gently before tracing apparently random patterns over the back of Spock's hand, as a way of response, an impish look crossing his features as Spock started with surprise, pulling his hand free.

"I can sense that I may come to regret informing you of the sensitivity of a Vulcan's hands."

"Don't worry I will be discreet," he assured the Vulcan, "and speaking of discretion I assume you are in agreement in keeping these developments in our…friendship to ourselves for the time being."

"Absolutely Jim, I see no benefit in either of us becoming the subject of idle gossip from the crew, it will not help with either the matter in hand or the forthcoming mission."

Kirk smiled, he had known that being discreet would not prove an issue for Spock. He looked around him as he said, "This isn't exactly how I thought the evening would go," gesturing to the table next to them and his barely touched food, "although I feel it has been….helpful?"

"I am in agreement Jim, I am most satisfied that we are thinking along the same terms in regards to our situation. "

Jim was startled as Spock's comment was followed by him leaning forward and tentatively pressing their lips together. Kirk responded, his lips parting under the heat of Spock's, savouring the feel of the Vulcan's tongue against his own. He could feel his arousal from earlier growing stronger as he licked all around Spock's mouth, occasionally letting their tongues battle together before continuing on his mission to taste as much of the Vulcan as possible. Knowing that if he continued he would find it almost impossible to stop he pulled away after a few more moments, letting his fingers trail against his First Officer's as he stepped back. He looked at the floor as he tried to steady his breathing before looking up, his deep blue gaze still betraying his arousal as it met the, now even darker, stare coming from the Vulcan.

"Yes, you can be certain of that and I think I can honestly say you are doing fine in showing me how you feel." He said huskily.

Spock swallowed hard at the look in Kirk's eyes. "I am of the belief I should go and meditate once again, I am coming to the conclusion I shall need as much time as is possible."

Kirk nodded, not trusting himself to move as he struggled to control the want he could still feel coursing through him.

"I hope you have a restful night Jim."

Taking a deep breath Kirk managed a weak smile, "and I you Spock."

Kirk waited until the doors drew closed behind the Vulcan before muttering to himself, "I need to go shower," making his way to the bathroom with a sigh.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally managed to finish this chapter – combination of flu and way too much work meant it has taken much longer than I thought (and it's taken me three days to get it uploaded)!**

**I just want to state again my only basic knowledge of TOS. This is my interpretation of the Elasians for the reboot universe ;) hence the different names and circumstances. I have done some research into the way the Elasians are portrayed but I have deliberately not watched the episode as I didn't want the story to simply become a rehash of the show.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, it is greatly appreciated :)**

Chapter 5

The following morning the main crew all gathered on the Bridge ahead of their scheduled time. There was a buzz around the Enterprise, this was their first real mission, and it may seem minor in the scheme of things, but it was the most important task the crew had been entrusted with so far.

Jim sat in his chair, legs splayed out in front of him as he gazed thoughtfully into the distance. He could feel his entire being centring on the day in hand and he was grateful that he seemed to have regained his concentration after a surprisingly restful nights sleep.

He glanced up as the doors to the Bridge opened and Spock walked to his station, he had been to gather the latest reports before reporting for duty that morning. Their eyes met and Kirk smiled a soft, knowing smile which was answered by a simple nod of Spock's head, although Jim did notice his skin was a slightly darker shade of green than normal.

He leapt out of his chair and went over to the Commander's post.

"Everything as scheduled Spock?"

Spock studied the paperwork in front of him, "It appears as though we have one slight change Captain. We are no longer scheduled to beam down to the Starbase; rather our guests are to beam directly on to the Enterprise, I have already made Mr Scott aware. We are then to transport the Elasian envoy of two males and one female to Troyius in the Tellun Star System."

Spock frowned as he continued reading the information on the report.

"Is something wrong?" Kirk asked at the Vulcan's expression.

Spock looked up, unable to keep his unease from his tone as he said, "I get the distinct impression that Starfleet have not been entirely open about their reasons in entrusting this mission to the Enterprise."

Jim raised his eyebrows in surprise at Spock's apparent concern at Starfleet's intentions; he had never known his First Officer to question them before.

"I assumed we were given the mission as a diplomatic measure, all the information I could acquire on the Elasians describes them as a proud people, some might say arrogant?" Kirk had actually thought this was precisely the reason behind the Enterprise being instructed to fulfil this role, he was aware of his own reputation and had naturally thought Starfleet had decided he would be able to handle whatever the Elasians threw at him.

"Affirmative Captain I came to a similar reasoning from my own research. However information on the Elasians is quite scarce which did strike me as peculiar." Spock consulted the paperwork once again before continuing, "And now it appears as though they were originally travelling with a Troyian escort who has continued to his planet on a separate vessel."

Kirk laughed, "Sounds as though the two parties have had some kind of tiff."

"Tiff?"

"It means disagreement Spock," Kirk explained, realising that Spock's lack of comprehension to some of his expressions no longer annoyed him, if anything he was beginning to find them endearing…..

"In which case that seems to be a logical deduction Captain, however it appears as though we are not to be made aware of the reasons behind any argument."

"It may be so we do not have any misconceptions prior to meeting the envoy for ourselves?" Jim suggested. "How long have we got until they arrive?"

"52 minutes Captain."

"Well I had best make sure we have everything in place ready for our guests, you have the Bridge Mr Spock."

"Yes Captain."

Kirk smiled at Spock, looking as though he wanted to say more but didn't dare before making his way from the Bridge. He went to confirm that their guest's rooms were arranged as he had specified, their luggage having already been beamed aboard, before making his way to Transporter Room One where Spock was already waiting for him with Scotty.

"Any problems Scotty?" He asked.

"No Captain, we are expecting the Elasians to beam aboard within the next few minutes. All are in the same location so it should be quite straight forward," Scotty was unable to hide his slight disappointment at this fact.

"Starbase 302 to Enterprise, we have three ready to beam aboard," came the distorted voice through the intercom.

"Aye Starbase 302, ready to receive," Scott replied.

Jim stood next to Spock as the transporter whirled, three life forms beginning to appear on the platform. He couldn't help feeling slightly tense, but also excited that the mission beginning.

As the figures fully materialised he bowed his head and greeted them.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise. I am Captain James T Kirk, and this is my First Officer, Commander Spock. I hope you will enjoy your time with us travelling to Troyius."

One of the male figures stepped forward.

"Thank you for your words Captain. I am Elance, and this is my companion Elit." The tall powerfully set male gestured to his fellow male companion, who was of similar height and stature. "We are here to ensure the safe travel of our compatriot Elise to the planet of Troyius," Elance this time gestured to the female member of the Elasian envoy.

Kirk nodded, his eyes falling for the first time on Elise. She was stunningly beautiful, her dark skin complementing her delicate features. As he met her eyes however Jim was taken aback by the cold, hard expression evident there, somewhat ruining the effect.

"I would like to go to our rooms please," she snapped haughtily, without even acknowledging Kirk or Spock.

Kirk coughed, "Certainly Ma'am." He gestured to Uhura, who had just entered the transporter room with Sulu. "My colleagues Lieutenant Uhura and Helmsman Sulu will be pleased to show you the way."

The party made their way out of the transporter room, Kirk making to follow them, when he felt a brief warm touch on his arm. He stopped and looked at Spock who was standing beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, surprised at Spock's touch.

"Jim, I cannot shake the feeling that something is not right about this," Spock said quietly.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine Spock," Kirk said reassuringly. "I appreciate it isn't going to be easy. It seems as though they are not the type to readily engage in small talk, but it's only a two day journey to Troyius, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I am just still uneasy about the sudden change of plan and this is now combined with the attitudes of our guests. I can only hope you are right."

"Trust me on this one," Kirk responded his voice low, tone urgent. Glancing up and down the corridor to ensure they were alone, he pressed his fingers against his First Officer's, enjoying the small jolt he felt go through the Vulcan.

Turning so his lips were level with the Vulcan's ear, he said, "And just think, in two days we'll have plenty of time to be alone."

Spock stepped away and looked at the other appraisingly. "You are persistent that is for certain."

Kirk shrugged as they began to make their way down the corridor, "I just want the opportunity to spend some more time with you that's all," he said innocently.

They went their separate ways, Spock heading back to the Bridge while Jim went to make sure the Elasians were finding everything to their liking.

Stepping inside the quarters given to the two male members of the Elasian envoy Kirk found the pair of them checking their luggage, most of which seemed to contain weapons of different varieties.

"Is everything to your suiting Gentlemen?" He said, running his eyes over the gathered arsenal warily.

"Everything is acceptable Captain Kirk," Elance began, noticing Kirk's eyes on their weaponry he continued, "Please do not concern yourself with our weapons, they are merely a precaution."

"I'm sure you shall find no need for them on the Enterprise," Jim said, his voice firm but respectful.

"We just told you that they were a precaution," Elit retorted.

Kirk held his hands out in front of him as a pacifying gesture.

"I understand that, but as Captain of this vessel I am also advising you against their use. I cannot have you endangering any lives on this ship."

Elance, obviously the more courteous of the two, closed the case to the guns nearest to him with a sigh.

"Captain, I'm afraid the weapons are necessary for this journey."

"I'm sorry Elance, but I cannot see why it is necessary for you to have what look like nuclear weapons on my ship," Kirk replied, trying to keep calm.

Elance glanced at Elit before replying.

"We are supposed to keep the meaning for our travel secret from you, but I fear more harm than good may come of it."

Kirk tensed, deep down he was not surprised that there was more to the Enterprise's guests than met the eye, he had understood what Spock had been trying to tell him, but he hoped that maybe, just this once, he could have been proven right.

"I think you had better explain," he said, sitting down in a chair opposite the bed so he was facing his guests.

"Elise is an extremely important commodity."

Kirk nodded slowly, unsure at the description of the female in the company as some type of goods.

Elit continue, "She is the Dohlman of Elasian, high royalty and therefore is highly sought after."

Kirk raised his eyebrows at the thought. There was no doubt Elise was attractive, but that hard look in her eyes made it hard for him to imagine her being widely wanted.

"She is travelling to Troyius to partake in an arranged marriage, meant to help bring peace to our two planets. With growing danger around us it is vital to our survival."

"Which is why you were originally travelling with a Troyian escort," Kirk said, realisation dawning.

"Indeed Captain. However many years of fractious relations make it hard for our two species to get on, hence his abrupt departure."

"Yet you expect your Dohlman to marry into this?" Kirk said incredulously.

"She has no choice; it must be done to help secure survival for our race.

Kirk felt a sudden wave of sympathy for the woman, beginning to understand some of the reasons behind her expression.

"Please understand why we have to have our weapons ready to protect her."

"I appreciate your concerns but I am going to have to ask you to lock your guns away and let me have the key. I have to reiterate that I will not allow you to endanger any life on my ship," Kirk said firmly, standing back up. "I can assure you the Enterprise is well equipped to deal with any unexpected danger it may face."

He felt a swell of pride in his ship as he spoke, "I shall leave you to settle for now and will return later for the keys to your arsenal and I shall then show you around the Enterprise, if you would so like?"

Elit responded angrily, "I refuse to give up control of our weapons."

"If you wish to continue on your journey to Troyius you have no choice," Kirk responded evenly.

Elance stepped in front of his companion as Elit took a step towards Kirk, a hostile expression on his face saying, "We shall agree to your request for now Captain and will await your return. In exchange for giving you responsibility of our weapons I must request that you do not share the Dohlman's importance with any member of your crew."

Kirk nodded, "Understood," and left the room, bristling slightly at the Elasian's attitudes. He could sense that their politeness was somewhat mocking and they were attempting to hide their natural arrogance, if not entirely successfully.

As he walked slowly down the corridor, still deep in thought his eyes fell on the entrance to the next room along and after a brief moment of hesitation requested entry to the Dohlman's quarters.

Kirk stepped into the room; the tiny frame of the female not turning to acknowledge him from her place standing by the large window.

He cleared his throat, "Is everything to your liking Your Highness?"

Elise spun round her eyes aflame with anger. "How dare they tell you? They had no right, _you_ have no right to know a single thing about me," she snapped.

"In your compatriots' defence they had no choice; I do not tend to let guests on my ship brandish weapons which would harm my crew."

"Well aren't you noble," the woman spat out, turning her back on Jim.

Kirk raised his eyebrows, half amused by the woman's attitude, the other half distinctly unimpressed.

"I only came to ensure your trip was being made as comfortable as possible, if everything is fine then I shall be on my way," he said smoothly.

"How can everything be ok?" Elise snapped, "The room is tiny, I have none of my real possessions, I am stuck in space heading towards something only to be endured." She threw a glass bowl from the table next to her in pure frustration, watching as it shattered into tiny pieces near to Kirk's feet.

"Enough," Jim snarled back, his anger beginning to rise at the audacity of the female Elasian.

"Don't you even contemplate ordering me around," the woman sneered in return, "As if I don't have enough of THAT."

Jim threw up his hands in despair; angry women were never his strong point.

"I think it may be best if you have some time alone Your Highness and I will return to see if you have calmed down at some point later."

"Please do not feel you have to waste any of your precious time on me Captain," Elise sneered.

Kirk went to continue the argument, but knowing it would not befit a Starfleet Captain instead chose to stride from the room, shaking with rage, wondering why Starfleet saw fit to lumber the Enterprise with such a tedious first mission.

He made his way towards the canteen and noticing Bones sitting with Sulu went and sat down, his body still tense from his exchanges with the Elasians.

Bones eyed him warily, "Who's rattled your cage?"

"That blasted envoy. The men are obnoxious and condescending, and that woman," Kirk shook his head in amazement, "She is so rude; she has no respect for authority and wants everything her own way."

Sulu stifled a laugh as Bones snorted in delight.

"What's so funny?" Kirk demanded, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"No idea Jim, it just sounds remarkably like someone else I used to know," Bones said still unable to keep the mirth from his voice.

"Oh come on, I was never THAT bad," Jim protested.

"Jim, you are renowned in Starfleet for causing more grief to the Commanders than any other Cadet, you made their lives hell. I think this is what is known as divine retribution."

"But, but she's impossible," Kirk said.

"Captain, did you consider that with your background you may be able to get through to them, make them see reason? It would be to their benefit if they are wishing to engage with Starfleet again in the future?" Sulu interjected.

"He has a point Jim, maybe this is why Starfleet chose the Enterprise; I did hear other ships were closer by." Bones added.

"Ok, ok, maybe I was a bit rash and judgemental," Jim conceded, "I shall go and talk to them again. I'll start with Elise, see if she's calmed down a bit. I don't like losing anyway," he said with a wink.

"Be careful though Jim won't you? You do know that…………"

Bones last words were lost as Jim strode back out of the canteen a determined look on his face.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't believe how long it has taken me to continue with this, I have been suffering a severe writer's block and I am still a bit unsure on this chapter. I promise the next one will be ready soon! **

**Thanks once again to those who have reviewed and also to those following on story alerts etc :)**

Chapter 6

Kirk stood outside of Elise's quarters, he had requested entry to the rooms twice but so far no response had been received. Letting out an exasperated sigh he keyed an override code into the panel and entered the room.

The Elasian was in the same place as he had left her earlier, standing motionless gazing out of the window. She turned to glare at Kirk as the doors closed behind him.

"I did not give you permission to enter these rooms."

Kirk allowed himself a smug smile. "This is my ship Your Highness, I go wherever I please."

Elise snorted with laughter, "You men are all the same, a tiny amount of power and it goes straight to your heads, you think you can do whatever you want."

Jim shook his head, "Not at all, I try to act in a manner befitting my station, and that includes ensuring the safety of all on board the Enterprise. You were not answering the call; I had to make sure you had come to no harm."

"I disagree; you were just trying to exert your power." Elise looked Jim up and down appraisingly, "I have met men of your type before, you enjoy the authority bestowed on you. I find it generally indicates a need to make up for lacking in other areas."

Kirk raised his eyebrows feeling his annoyance beginning to escalate. "How dare you insult me when you know nothing about me?"

"Yet I am meant to accept your own presumptions of me and my situation?" She replied swiftly.

"I am making no assumptions, I make judgements from what I see presented before me and your arrogance is extreme," Jim shook his head in what was almost admiration. "What you are unaware of Your Highness is my own past history and reputation." He looked the Dohlman challengingly in the eye.

He was beginning to enjoy this.

"So the little boy in you pushes itself to the forefront and you try to impress with me with past glories?" Elise said, clearly amused.

"If anything the exact opposite, I am not proud of my past, I am trying to make the point that whatever has happened you should learn from and make the best of any opportunity given to you."

"You know nothing about what awaits me on Troyius, how dare you even insinuate that you could understand what my fate will be. This is no opportunity, it is a prison sentence. All you are doing, _Captain_," she spat the word out in disgust, "Is further substantiating my initial assumption that you use your position of authority as a way of forcing your opinions on others."

"Your beliefs are grossly unfounded," Kirk said trying desperately not to show how angry he was.

"But, Captain, you are saying I am making assumptions without knowing anything about you when that is exactly what you are doing to me." Elise's hands balled into fists in frustration. "You see me as arrogant when I see you in exactly the same way."

Jim stood silently, realising the female was, at least some extent, right. He was finding himself regressing, enjoying the argument to the extent that he had also reverted to being judgemental and rash which, while he was still proud of his instinct, were two of his traits he tried to suppress.

He bowed his head, "Then I apologise, my past experiences should have led me to being more considerate to your situation and I should have acted as my rank suggests and listened to you."

Elise looked shocked at Kirk's acquiescence to her argument and sank onto the bed in surprise.

"You are admitting you are in the wrong? To me?"

Jim laughed, "Not all men are incapable of admitting when they know they are in the wrong."

He gestured towards the bed, "May I?"

Again the Dohlman looked taken aback, "Yes, certainly," she moved across to allow room for Jim to perch on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Thank you," Kirk said. "Your Highness, I have not been Captain of the Enterprise for very long and the very fact I have achieved anything such as this is still sometimes hard for me to comprehend."

"I have to admit to being somewhat aware of your reputation Captain, it was necessary to look into your background as part of the security for this trip." Elise said.

Kirk looked her in the eye. "You are right about my arrogance. I fought my way through Starfleet, I rely on my gut instinct the majority of the time and I will never back down if I think I am in the right.

"Then we do have some things in common Captain," Elise said wryly.

"Even the females of the Elasian species are bought up to be warriors, we undergo the same training as men, it makes us strong willed and independent."

"And arrogant."

Elise bristled. "It is not arrogance as such, it is confidence."

Jim laughed, "Even that comment shows your natural arrogance."

Before he had chance to react Elise's hand came up and slapped him across the face and he grabbed hold of her wrist as she went to lower it back down.

"I would advise you not to do anything like that again," he said through gritted teeth. "I am only trying to talk to you; I will not take that kind of behaviour."

"You are speaking to me as though I am a child," spat back Elise.

"That is because, Your Highness, you are acting like one."

Jim was horrified to see tears pricking at the eyelids of the Dohlman as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and looked away from him.

"I have to keep this part of my character intact, without feeling as though I am a true Elasian I have nothing," she said softly, her body relaxing as all the fight went out of her.

She looked back at Kirk, "I am being sent to marry someone I have never met, someone who is a member of a species that my own race traditionally abhors and I am meant to simply be at peace with that?"

A single tear ran down her face.

"I have to keep some part of me," She continued, "I will do what I have to, even though I will hate being a possession, I understand the necessity, I just despise the whole idea of it."

If there was one thing Jim hated more than an angry woman it was an upset one.

He sighed. "You may be surprised; although they are uncommon, it is not unheard of for arranged marriages to work out?"

"I doubt it, I am a trophy and I will be kept as such."

"But you are gaining such an opportunity; you are being given the chance to create history for your species, to improve matters, to create alliances never before imagined." Jim smiled softly, "Sure, it's a hell of a responsibility, but one surely you should thrive on?"

"I haven't looked at this situation in such a manner." Elise said, her eyes fixed on Jim's face, her expression thoughtful. "It is still something I am extremely unhappy about."

More tears began to roll down Elise's face and Jim couldn't help pulling her into a hug, surprised when he wasn't thrown across the room for doing so, instead she remained remarkably pliant in his embrace. He pulled back, looking at her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs as his mother had done to him many times as a child.

"We still have over a day until we reach Troyius. Would it be helpful if you learnt some of our customs which may help you adjust to the Troyian's ways and also help both of your species and the Troyians interact with Starfleet in the future?

"It may be of some help," Elise said softly, "You are too kind Captain."

Kirk smiled, looking intently at the woman sat next to him wondering why he had been finding her annoying only moments before, she was nothing but a lost woman doing what she had to for her species.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Kirk unable to take his gaze from her beautiful face. He raised his hand and ran it along her cheek as she watched him silently, thoughtfully.

As his gaze wandered over her face his eyes fell on her lips and he stared transfixed.

"Captain I really must be preparing for dinner. I shall be eating with my compatriots tonight as we are aware that our eating customs are different to yours. Maybe tomorrow you can show me what may be acceptable on my new planet and also to others from your prior experience?"

Kirk looked at her as if in a daze, he shook himself mentally and stood up. "It would be a pleasure Your Highness."

He made for the door, stopping as the doors swished open to look at the Dohlman who was still watching him, a strange look in her eyes. "I shall return later to ensure everything is still to your liking."

"Thank you Captain."

Kirk nodded and walked slowly from the room, finding it hard to walk away and unsure why. He was finding his guest far more fascinating than he had first imagined and he was curious to learn as much about her as possible.

xxxxxxxx

Jim was eating dinner by himself when Spock found him, the Vulcan frowning slightly at the speed in which he was eating his food, as though he had somewhere far more important to be.

"Is everything alright Captain?"

Kirk looked at Spock in surprise as if he had not noticed him approach, "Oh hey Spock, take a seat," he said gesturing to the seat opposite him which Spock slid gracefully into.

"Did Dr McCoy find you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since earlier today. Why?"

"He was looking for you, he said he had something to tell you but he would not divulge the information to me." Spock said clearly irritated.

"Well if it is important I'm sure he will catch up with me." Jim said breezily. "How are we doing in regards to reaching Troyius?" He continued, taking another bite of his food.

"We are making good time, we may even arrive early."

"Really?"

Spock looked at Kirk curiously, "I thought you would be pleased to hear that our guests would be on their way sooner than expected?"

Jim sighed, "Not at all Spock. If anything I think I was rash to judge their characters. In some ways I will be sad to see them go so soon, I think I could have learnt a fair amount from them and them from us. Especially Elise." A slow smile spread across his face, "She is extremely fascinating beneath the surface."

Spock raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Is that so Captain?"

Glancing around to make sure no one was within ear shot he said, "Jim, I had thought you may have felt relieved upon hearing that the Elasians may be making an early departure from the Enterprise."

He went to reach for Jim's hand across the table in an attempt to get the other's full attention, but at the same moment Jim put down his knife and fork, pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Hmmm?" Jim said distantly, "As I said Spock, the Elasian's leaving early is a shame, especially from a Starfleet point of view; I feel as though we are missing a great opportunity."

Spock nodded, "I do understand how it can be viewed as such from a Starfleet prospective," he acknowledged.

Jim grinned at the Vulcan "Anyway I had best be going," he said. "I did say to Elise that I would help both her and her companions with some human customs in order for them to be able to deal with Starfleet better in the future. I had best start now if time is going to be shorter than expected."

"I understand Jim," Spock's voice was soft, his confusion evident, but going unnoticed by Kirk.

Jim flashed him a quick smile, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Certainly Captain," Spock replied curtly as Kirk hurried away.

xxxxxxxx

Jim hurried back towards the Elasian's quarters, his heart beating fast in his chest, knowing he had to make the most of the time remaining; now he felt he was getting through to the Dohlman he had to spend as much time with her as he could.

This time when Kirk requested entrance to Elise's quarters it was accepted immediately and he entered the room to see Elise standing by the bed as if she had been expecting him.

"You are here earlier than I expected," she said.

Jim stared at her; she looked even lovelier than ever. She had changed her outfit since he had last seen her and her hair, which had previously been plaited was now loose, flowing down her back.

As if he no longer had control of his body he stepped towards her, gathering her tiny frame into his arms and kissing her passionately, to which she instantly responded, her arms sliding across his back and pulling him onto the bed with surprising strength..........

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I have been ridiculously slow in updating this, RL has gone crazy recently. Next chapter is also done, so I will post asap!! (and I mean it)! Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter 7

Sulu stared at the control panel in front of him in surprise. He swung his chair round to face Spock, who was sitting in his usual post on the Bridge.

"Commander, there appears to be a disturbance in the quarters currently being used by the Elasians."

Spock turned on the sound of his name being spoken by the young pilot. His mind had been playing over the conversation he'd had with Jim in the canteen, prior to him returning to the Bridge in the Captain's absence. He had been confused by the whole encounter; Jim's behaviour had been most....different.... than it had been over the past few days. In some respects it had felt to Spock as though he had actually been in another dimension. It was though the change in their friendship had never happened as Kirk's behaviour towards him had been the cool, neutral approach he used to expect from his Captain.

He was also finding his own reaction to the conversation most unusual - finding himself going over the words in his mind, wondering if he had misinterpreted what Jim had said to him. He was beginning to think that his meaning in wanting the Elasian's to depart from the Enterprise as soon as possible had been unclear.

It was also making him ponder on how having to keep an enforced distance from the Captain was affecting him. He had noticed his breathing becoming elevated in the other's presence. He could feel a need to just be near him at any given opportunity, a lightening sensation taking over his body whenever he knew he was near. Spock had never experienced emotions such as this and he was finding them distinctly disturbing. Frustratingly, as the Enterprise was in the middle of a mission, he was not in a position to consider them in a manner that he would like to.

He had been lost in these thoughts when Sulu's words filtered through to him.

"A disturbance? Of what nature?" He asked, recalling that Jim had been returning to the Elasian's quarters.

"It is not entirely clear Commander," replied Sulu. "There is no video of that area of the ship. However, several people have reported raised voices and muffled noises coming from the female, Elise's, rooms."

Spock sighed, wondered how what should, in theory, be such a simple task of delivering three members of a species to their destination could become so difficult. He had not been able to warm to the Elasian's from the moment they had arrived on the ship. He had been able to sense that they were likely to cause problems. His own telepathic nature was unable to determine anything specific, but something had triggered doubt in him, a feeling he rarely came across. This had been especially apparent in the woman, Elise. He'd felt her cool gaze on him, surveying him, and he had been able to sense a calculated approach emanating from her.

"Sulu, please accompany me to the Elasian's quarters," he ordered. "We shall liaise with security on our way there, Chekov you have the comm."

The young Russian nodded, concern in his eyes as the other members of the crew left the Bridge and hurriedly made their way to the Elasian's quarters.

Spock, Sulu and two members of security made their way along the corridor in which the Elasian's rooms were situated. As they grew closer to their destination they could hear loud, angry voices, combined with the shriller tone of Elise coming from her rooms.

Spock waited impatiently as security punched the override code into the key panel to Elise's room. He followed his fellow crew members inside, nearly tripping over them, as they stopped dead in their tracks in surprise.

Spock walked around them to see what they were apparently staring at and momentarily struggled to remain in control of his emotions. He involuntarily took a step back as he felt air leave his body, unable to stop a gasp leaving his lips. Sulu looked at him curiously, before glancing at the scene in front of them, the pilot's eyes widening.

Jim was being held down by Elance, the more powerful of the two male Elasians. Elise was being held by back Elit, her shrieks of rage still continuing.

It was the sight of Jim that had affected Spock. He was shirtless, his bare chest heaving from where he was being pinned down by the Elasian, his trousers half undone. One glance at the similar undress of the female Elasian told Spock exactly what had been interrupted in her rooms.

"Would you care to explain exactly what is going on here?" Spock asked as levelly as he could.

Elance turned, the anger in his eyes evident, "Myself and Elit had returned to our quarters after eating dinner with Elise when we heard what sounded like a commotion coming from these rooms. We heard muffled sounds, and when combined with glass breaking we felt we had to investigate."

Spock's gaze fell to where a broken lamp lay on the floor, an obvious casualty of what had been taking place.

"Please release the Captain; I am sure you are aware that the situation is over."

Elance nodded at the cool authority in Spock's voice. He relaxed his grip on Kirk allowing the human to get to his feet, still breathing heavily.

Spock couldn't take his eyes off him, even as what he knew to be mixed emotions raced around his body. He couldn't resist letting his eyes linger on Jim's naked chest, chest hair faintly apparent. His trousers were still half undone and his face was cut and bloody. A nasty looking bruise was also beginning to appear along his elbow.

"Sulu I think you had best escort the Captain to sickbay, I am sure Dr McCoy will have plenty to say to him." Spock ordered with a raise of his eyebrows, knowing that letting Jim loose on the wrath of Bones would be a good place to start.

Kirk met Spock's eye as he left the room and Spock found himself bitterly disappointed to see no regret present in their dark blue depths. The only expression Spock could fathom was a mixture of bemusement and distress at being caught.

Spock tried to send him a hurt expression, desperately wanting to show Jim how he had disappointed him, how he had let him down. He had just begun to let down his guard and let his mind come to terms with furthering what he had seen as a growing relationship, and it appeared to have been for no reason.

Jim obviously did not get the message the Vulcan was trying to send him, turning instead to fix a fiery stare on Elit.

"If you hurt her in any way you shall have me to deal with," he snarled, trying to wrench his arm out of Sulu's grip.

Sulu looked at him stunned, as both of the Elasian males turned towards them, lips snarled. "Seriously Captain, sickbay, now," he ordered, clearly horrified at the lack of dignity Jim was showing.

"If anything Captain Kirk, it is us who should be saying such to you. And you aware of how important Elise is to our species," snapped Elit.

Sulu forcefully dragged Kirk from the room before he could respond, even as he struggled with the pilot and the members of the security team as they followed.

Spock watched, startled. He was relieved to be able to hide his emotions to the extent that he could, shock at Kirk's outburst running through him beneath the calm exterior.

"Please accept my apologies for whatever has taken place here tonight." He said, his voice level, calm.

All three Elasians turned to face him, as he stood composed. His hands clasped together behind his back.

"It is not the Captain's fault, "Elise said softly.

"Elise silence!" snarled Elit, tightening his grip on her arms, making her wince with discomfort.

"I am sure you do not need me to tell you there is no need for you to still be restraining her in such a manner," Spock said coolly.

"She might try and follow him." Elit said sulkily, even as he relaxed his hold on Elise.

Spock raised his eyebrows as he blinked in surprise. "I can assure you that I would not let that happen."

He swept his gaze around the room, his eyes landing on the Elasian's guns they had brought to Elise's rooms.

"Your weapons? They look powerful and outside of what Starfleet allow to be carried freely upon board a vessel such as the Enterprise."

"Yes, yes, we know that. Your Captain was full of the same speech earlier this evening." Elit snapped, still standing close to Elise.

"Yet you are still brandishing them." Spock observed.

"He was meant to come and get the key from us, but it seems that he became distracted," Elance said his gaze flicking over to Elise.

"I wonder how that came about," he said glaring at his compatriot.

"Elance...." Elise began, her voice quiet.

"No Elise, not now, we can discuss this later."

Spock watched the exchange curiously. "You commented on how the Captain was aware of how important Elise was to your species, would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Not really," Elit responded.

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, "Do I need to remind you how you are guests on this ship and of Starfleet at this current time."

"You don't, but I'm afraid Commander that this is not the right time for discussions. We shared the knowledge with your Captain as we thought under the circumstances it was the right thing to do. Unfortunately some of our worst fears have been realised and at this moment I need to discuss them with Elit and Elise," Elance replied quietly.

Spock nodded his understanding. He realised that Elance was the most reasonable member of the Elasians travelling with the Enterprise.

"Very well I shall leave you to talk for now, but please understand the matter is not yet concluded." Spock said, "And I'm afraid one of you will have to accompany me to lock these weapons away and give me the key."

"I shall come with you Commander," Elance responded. He held a hand out as a gesture that he was willing to follow Spock out of the room, looking back at Elise and Elit as he did so. "I shall only be a moment, then I think we need to talk."

Spock noticed how the female bowed her head in deference, not speaking.

Elance and Spock entered the male Elasian's quarters with Spock watching as Elance replaced his weapons, locking the case and handing Spock the key.

"I do apologise for what has gone on this evening." Elance said softly, "I am aware that this is just the sort of situation that leads to Starfleet being unwilling to deal with us. I shall do my best to find a solution."

Spock was puzzled by his choice of words, and was going to question him when the Elasian spoke again.

"I must now return to my compatriots. I shall come and find you later if that is to your agreement?"

"That is most satisfactory, if I can be of any assistance please let me know," Spock replied curtly.

Elance smiled and nodded before making his way back into Elise's quarters.

Spock watched as the doors closed behind him, before making his way towards sick bay. His body felt heavy, and if this was what it was like to let your emotions through he wished, not for the first time, that he had been born entirely Vulcan.

tbc


End file.
